There are many turkey hunters and bird watchers that are constantly looking for a device that produces a more realistic call that will result in them seeing more turkeys in the wild. Many calls exist on the market today that are used to call turkeys, but there is a need for a more realistic call. In addition, mechanical calls that exist on the market today are not directional in that they simply send out sound in all or most directions. It is advantageous to be able to direct the call sound in a particular direction to call in a specific turkey that has been heard by a user of the call.
Accordingly, an improved turkey call that provides more realistic turkey sounds that can be aimed in a particular direction is desirable.